Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is a little fairy who lives in Neverland alongside her best friend, Peter Pan, and has appeared in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. She is originally from Disney's Peter Pan. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' ;First entry The little pixie of Neverland. She's Peter Pan's loyal partner, but she has a short fuse, and she's very jealous of any girl who gets near Peter. With a little of her pixie dust, you can fly... if you believe. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). ;Second entry The little pixie from Neverland. Peter Pan asked her to accompany Sora and friends on their quest, but she's anxious to see Peter. She can restore party's HP, and prevents Sora from being defeated, though only once. Cost: 3 MP. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A fairy with a jealous streak, especially when Peter pays attention to other girls. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Peter Pan (1953) A pixie who lives in Never Land. Terra saved her from the clutches of Captain Hook. Ventus kept her company after she and Peter Pan had a fight, but then Captain Hook kidnapped her. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' After Tinker Bell is captured by Captain Hook, Terra tricks the pirate into handing him her cage, and releases her. Later, Ventus arrives at Never Land and runs into the pixie. He is stunned by her beauty, but discovers that she is holding an item his friend had misplaced, a Starcrystal. Ventus then politely asked for her to hand it over to him. She refuses, and turns to fly away, but after a stern warning from Peter Pan, she reluctantly returns it to Ven. She is also shown kicking him, knocking him over and later being caught by Captain Hook. Later on, when Aqua arrives and tries to join Peter Pan's hunt for treasure, she disapproves but reluctantly gives in after Peter Pan argues with her. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Tinker Bell is introduced to Sora, Donald, and Goofy when they meet Peter Pan in the hold of Captain Hook's galleon. Tinker Bell informs Peter that she has located Wendy (she, however, has a deep jealousy for Wendy, due to her growing relationship with Peter, much to Donald's amusement). Tinker Bell later sprinkles the trio with her pixie dust for later use of flight. Peter rescues Wendy and flies off somewhere, leaving Tinker Bell and the others to fight for themselves. Tinker Bell is then captured by Hook and held hostage in a lantern--her life or the Keyblade is Hook's demand. Sora walks the plank instead and flies thanks to happy thoughts. Peter returns and saves Tinker Bell from Smee. After Captain Hook takes the plunge and is defeated, Tinker Bell reappears and tells Peter of something happening at the clock tower in London. They go to the clock tower (Big Ben) in London where Sora seals the Keyhole. Tinker Bell still fumes at Peter and Wendy's friendship and gets particularly angry when Donald laughs loudly at her. Peter asks Sora to take Tinker Bell with him as an ally. Tinker Bell is delighted to go with Sora as a summon. If one returns to Neverland, Tinker Bell tells Sora and Peter of the Phantom Heartless at the clock tower. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Tinker Bell, from Sora's memories, appears in the Neverland floor in Castle Oblivion. Tinker Bell is first seen in the beginning when Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered Captain Hook's ship. She took the three to see Peter Pan to help him find Wendy on the ship. After the fight with Captain Hook, Tinker Bell sees Sora and the others and gives them her summon card. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' When Roxas was sent out to eliminate a Wavecrest Heartless in Neverland, he soon met Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell then asked Roxas for help to stop Captain Hook and Smee's plan. She gave him the ability to fly, she then flew to Hook's ship. Sometime later, Roxas and Axel came to Neverland to eliminate Artful Flyers. They soon met up with Tinker Bell, who was mad at Roxas for not following her last time he came. She soon helped Roxas and Axel fly, thinking that they might help her this time. She then flew off, with Roxas behind her, he was soon stopped by Axel to continue their mission. A few days later, Roxas returned to Neverland to eliminate a Phantomtail. Shortly after his arrival, he witnessed the capture of Tinker Bell by Hook and Smee and returned to their ship. Roxas, deciding to hold off his mission until she was safe, snuck into Hook's ship. After Hook and Smee left Hook's cabin, Roxas snuck into the cabin and released Tink from the lamp. Tink then showed Roxas a piece of a map that Hook had torn apart, which had a circle marked on it, showing where one of the treasures that Smee dug up was. Needing to look at that spot marked on the map piece, Roxas asked Tinker Bell if she could help him fly again. Agreeing with his question, Tink helped Roxas fly again, and she soon flew off to safety after Roxas advised her to. The next day, Roxas returned to eliminate an unknown heartless threat. Tink soon appeared again, giving him the ability to fly again and defeat the Ruler of the Sky. After the Ruler of the Sky's defeat, it then crashed landed on to Hook's ship and badly damaged it, much to Tink's enjoyment. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tinker Bell returns with Peter Pan as a summonable character, after Sora finds the Feather Charm in Port Royal, maintaining the same healing factor she did previously. Appearance Tinker Bell is a very tiny female pixie that has blonde hair tied into a bun on the top of her head by a blue ribbon (dark blue in Kingdom Hearts). She has pale skin, black eyebrows, and blue eyes and wings. Tinker Bell wears a short, green, strapless dress and green slippers, each sporting a white puffball on the front. She also often has a gold glow or sparkle around her, the result of her pixie dust. Abilities In Kingdom Hearts, when summoned, Tinker Bell's appearance is different from the other summons. For one, party members remain on the battlefield and Tinker Bell doesn't vanish after a certain amount of time. Instead she remains with Sora, continuously healing him and his allies until dismissed (similar to Regen from the Final Fantasy series), and reviving him once upon death (provided that Sora does not get hit the second his HP hits 0, Tinker Bell will fully recover Sora's HP, similar to the Auto-Life from the Final Fantasy series and ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days). In Kingdom Hearts II however, since she comes along with Peter she only stays during the duration of the Summon Gauge. Her ability acts the same as it did in Kingdom Hearts. Origin Tinker Bell originated from J. M. Barrie's 1904 play and 1911 novel Peter and Wendy. Barrie's play was the inspiration for the 1953 Disney movie Peter Pan. In the film, Tinker Bell was the pixie companion of the title character Peter Pan. She accompanied Peter on his journey to the Darling house where she (unwillingly) helped Peter teach the Darling children to fly to Neverland. Later, Captain Hook took advantage of Tinker Bells jealousy over the relationship between Peter Pan and Wendy Darling and he tricked Tinker Bell into revealing the hiding place of Peter and his friends. When she realizes what she has done, she tries her best to warn Peter of a bomb Hook has left for him addressed as if from Wendy in the form of a present. Unfortunately, Peter won't hear of it, and she manages to push the bomb away from him the very moment it explodes, thus rescuing Peter's life, almost at the cost of her own life. When Peter searches for her desperately in the ashes, she reflects a change of attitude towards Wendy and the boys, telling him he must rescue them first from Captain Hook's ship (of course he rescues her first). Towards the end, Tink recovered in time to help the Darling children return home by sprinkling pixie dust all across the pirate ship Peter Pan has just inherited, which was renamed Captain Pan. See also *Neverland *Peter Pan *Feather Charm fr:Clochette de:Tinker Bell es:Campanilla Category:Somebody Category:Summons Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Neverland Category:Allies